<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mystery of Zootopia high (WildeHopps) by Zootopia_Obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564173">The Mystery of Zootopia high (WildeHopps)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed'>Zootopia_Obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Suggestive Themes, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps is new to Zootopia High, a high school in Zootopia where predators and prey are together in one school. Predators and prey may live in one place, but that doesn't mean they all get along. A female fox is after her for stealing her boyfriend and there's a school-wide mystery. A bunny who wants to be a cop can totally solve it! Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps &amp; Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Judy Hopps' first day at Zootopia High. Excited couldn't begin to describe how she felt about it. Nervous, excited, happy, anxious... it was a whirlwind of emotions. </p><p>Judy's alarm clock rang. She clicked it off before it even began and excitedly jumped out of bed. </p><p>She looked through her closet and picked out a purple tank top, a greyish off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and black jeggings. She ran down the stairs two at a time, scarfed down her carrot breakfast, and grabbed her backpack. She quickly kissed her parents goodbye and got on the bus.</p><p>Even the bus ride to school was different! As soon as Judy got on the bus, she saw animals of all kinds. She smiled as she walked to an empty seat next to a giraffe. She sat, and the giraffe stared at her. She looked at him and happily said, "Hi! I'm new. You excited for school?" </p><p>The giraffe just huffed and said, "Ugh." </p><p>Judy's smile quickly faded.</p><p>A few minutes later, after an awkward bus ride, Judy finally arrived at school. </p><p>"Whoa!" Judy exclaimed when she walked in. The school was huge! And it had so many different animals! Some Judy hadn't even seen before! </p><p>Judy walked into the office, got her schedule, then walked into her first class. </p><p>She walked into Mr. Bogo's class nervously and cautiously, not knowing what she'll find. </p><p>She saw students throwing balls of paper, she saw girls doing their nails, and she saw some kids texting. But there was one thing she saw that she found more intriguing than the rest. She saw a handful of students in a circle of desks huddled around a male predator- a fox- who seemed to be telling a story. </p><p>Interested, Judy grabbed the nearest desk and listened in. "So there I was," he said mysteriously, "at midnight, where no cops were around to stop me." Judy's ears perked up. She did not want to miss any of this fox's story. "I walked in," the fox continued, "and I stole them all." Girls gasped. </p><p>"Oh, Nick!" one of the girls squealed, "You're so bad!" </p><p>"Can I have one?" another girl asked. </p><p>"I want one!"</p><p>"Relax," Nick, the fox, said cooly while holding up a cardboard box. "There's one for everyone." </p><p>Nick went around passing out whatever was inside the box, then he finally stopped at Judy.</p><p>"Hey, New Girl," he said seductively, "want a free popcicle from me?" Nick took a red popcicle out of the cardboard box and swung it in front of Judy's face. </p><p>"No, thanks," Judy said, swatting it away.</p><p>"What's wrong? Afraid cause I stole them?" he asked teasingly, then smiled, "Don't worry, the cops won't come after you. What are they gonna do? It'll be digesting in your stomach," Nick said sarcastically. </p><p>Judy got serious. "Actually, I plan on being a cop one day, sooo..." </p><p>"Oh," Nick said, putting the popcicle back in the box, "Oh, really?" he asked curiously. He tried to imagine the cute bunny as a cop, but a certain sexy cop outfit kept popping up in his head. Judy was certain that she saw the bulge in Nick's pants get bigger. </p><p>"You want to be a cop?" Nick asked, putting the charm on. He got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Then you should know that I'm a crook. A criminal. An evil robber," Nick tried to get Judy excited so she'd "arrest" him and take him right there. He was used to all the girls falling all over him. But he sensed something special about this one... or was it just her amazing butt? "I hope we run into each other some time," Nick continued, "I can't wait for you to arrest me."</p><p>Suddenly, the bell rang, and it was time to begin class. Before Nick took his seat, he turned to Judy and waved, saying, "See you around. New Girl." </p><p>He. Is. frustratingly hot! Judy thought. </p><p>Suddenly, the teacher, Mr. Bogo, walked in and yelled "SIT DOWN!" in a booming voice. Everyone immediately sat down. "Very good," he said, putting a pair of glasses on. "We have a new student today, and her name is Judy Hopps. Miss Hopps, why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class?"</p><p>Judy gladly jumped up from her seat and marched up to the front of the room. </p><p>"Hello," she said shyly, giving a little wave. "My name is Judy Hopps, as Mr. Bogo said, and..." Judy trailed off, not knowing what to say next. </p><p>"Judy Hopps," Nick repeated to himself softly while resting his chin in his paw. He then turned to his friend Finnick, a fellow fox, and whispered, "Let me tell you, for a bunny she's got a fine behind!" </p><p>His friend laughed. "I'm more focusing on her front!" </p><p>Nick shifted back in his seat and crossed his arms, upset, angered even, that his supposed best friend said something inapropriate about his future girlfriend. Normally he wouldn't care. Normally he and Finnick talked about every girl they saw. </p><p>He focused once again on the bunny beauty before him. The new girl. What was it about her that intrigued him so much? Her bodacious booty, yes, obviously, (damn, he couldn't wait till he got some of that), but for some reason, he liked her way more than he liked any other girl. And he liked her for more than just her seemingly perfect body.</p><p>Judy got nervous when she saw that people were starting at her. Especially Nick and Finnick. She turned to Mr. Bogo. "What should I say?" she whispered. </p><p>"Say something interesting about yourself," the teacher said. "What do you want to do when you get out of high school? We're doing a project on that," Bogo explained. </p><p>"Well," Judy started, getting more confident. She LOVED to talk about this. Her eyes quickly shifted to Nick, then darted back to the general front of the room. "I want to be a police officer," she proudly said. </p><p>Some of her classmates gasped. "Well, that's... interesting." Mr. Bogo said, trying to lighten the mood. "A bunny has never been a cop before," Judy heard a classmate whisper. Her spirits suddenly lowered. </p><p>"Hey," Nick whispered to Finnick, trying to get his attention. The small fox turned to Nick. "Can you imagine her in a police uniform?" Nick asked. </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Nick's friend said. "I bet you want to be trapped in a cop car with her, don't you?" </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Nick replied. His pants got tighter at the mention of that rabbit in a police uniform. Just thinking about her perfectly shaped buttocks in a tight uniform drove him crazy. "I wouldn't mind if she put me in handcuffs!"</p><p>"And then, to punish you for your crimes, she'll do unspeakable things to you while you're trapped in the handcuffs!" Finnick said. </p><p>"And I wouldn't try to resist her. At all!" Nick said smugly. Nick and Finnick returned their attention to the front of the room again. </p><p>Judy still looked upset, and for some reason, this made Nick upset. Since when did he care about other animal's feelings? </p><p>"Alright Judy, why don't you sit down now?" Mr. Bogo asked politely. Judy sulked back to her seat. When she got there, she rested her face on her paws sadly. Does no one appreciate her dreams?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunchbox Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About half an hour later, class was over, and it eventually became lunch time. Judy jumped down from her desk and walked to the cafeteria with her head down.</p><p>She sulked sadly into the lunch line. She grabbed a tray and slid it down the counter, picking up a salad and carrot juice as she went. She paid a lunch elephant for her lunch, then sadly sat down putting her head in her paw. </p><p>Nick's "cool table" was right behind Judy's table, where she sat all by herself. He's been watching her, then turned to his friends when she sat down. He leaned in his chair, then said, "Man, would she be a sexy cop, or what?" </p><p>"Totally," one of his friends agreed. </p><p>"Eh, not my type," one of his predator friends said. </p><p>"What?" Nick said, surprised. He jumped in his chair a little. "Dude, she's totally hot." </p><p>"Dude, she's a rabbit. And you're a fox. It'll never work," Nick's friend said. </p><p>Nick's ears drooped as he realized his friend may be right. He snuck one last look at that gorgeous creature before sadly finishing the rest of his lunch quietly. </p><p>While Judy was eating her lunch alone, she noticed out of the corner of her eye another table signaling her to join them. She got up, picked up her tray, and walked over to the mammals waving at her. </p><p>"I take it you want me to sit with you?" Judy asked slightly sarcastic. </p><p>"Well, that's kinda why we were waving at you," a female sheep said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger. She giggled thinking that her comment was funny. </p><p>"Right..." Judy said, weirded out. </p><p>"You can sit next to me," a friendly-voiced male cheetah said. </p><p>"Um... okay," Judy said nervously, pulling up a chair. It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes as she sat there. Then the sheep broke the silence. </p><p>"Sooo.... y-you're new?" the sheep asked. </p><p>"Yup," Judy answered. </p><p>"I'm Dawn, and this is Benjamin," the sheep said, gesturing to the cheetah. </p><p>"Call me Ben," the cheetah said. </p><p>"Nice to meet you guys," Judy said, faking interest in them. </p><p>"So how do you like it here?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's.... Interesting," Judy said, for lack of a better word. </p><p>"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Ben asked. </p><p>"Uh...." Judy hesitated. It's been great! I'm pretty sure a fox was groping me with his eyes! she wanted to say. Instead, she said "Do you guys know that fox over there?" The group turned their heads simultaneously toward the fox's lunch table, then looked at each other again at the same time. </p><p>"Oh. Him," Dawn rolled her eyes. "He's the class troublemaker. I suggest you stay as far away from him as possible. He probably has STDs."</p><p>"Dawn!" Benjamin said with concern.</p><p>"What? It's true."</p><p>Judy looked back at him with interest. He saw her staring and winked at her. Judy awkwardly turned back around. </p><p>"Wait- what was that?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"What was what?" Judy asked, confused. </p><p>"Are you interested in Nick Wilde?" the nosey sheep asked.</p><p>"What!? No!" Judy said, getting defensive. "He's interested in me. Besides, my parents would kill me if I started dating a fox."</p><p>"What, do they have something against predators?" Ben asked.</p><p>"I mean.... Yeah, a little," Judy answered. "But you were just telling me not to date a fox. But you guys are friends and you're a predator and prey relationship."</p><p>"We aren't fucking," Dawn said. "And it's that fox in particular we want you to stay away from. Trust me. We're just looking out for you Judy. We don't want to see you get hurt."</p><p>Judy looked back at Nick. This is going to be a hell of a school year, isn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Class Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, Judy had gym class. Great. My least favorite class, Judy thought. She hated having to change in front of people. And run in front of them. And do anything in front of them. She always felt like people were staring at her. And she bet that fox was not going to help the issue. She prayed he wasn't in her class. She did not need to be distracted.</p><p>She walked into the girls' changing room and placed her bag on a bench. She noticed a group of three fox girls huddled together nearby. She recognized them to be who Nick was talking to in class earlier. She was close enough so she could hear their conversation. </p><p>"Did you see her?" one of them said. "She walked up to the front of the class so determined she was gonna win us over with 'Oh, I'm gonna be a cop when I grow up! You all should listen to me!' What a joke. Stupid rabbit."</p><p>Judy's ears shot up. They were talking about her!?</p><p>"I know," another one said, "and I saw her talking to him."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he talked to her Heather," the last one said. </p><p>"Well, they still interacted," Heather said. </p><p>"Please, I'm not even worried," the first girl said, "She's a dumb rabbit! She's no competition! We can run circles around her! I mean..." she looked at Judy, "Look at her." The two other girls looked at her too. Judy pretended not to notice. She tried to quickly change into her gym clothes and not worry about anything else.</p><p>"Besides," the girl who seemed to be the leader whispered, "She barely has boobs. Unlike us."</p><p>"But what about what she does have?" Heather whined. The other girl nodded.</p><p>"Which is what?" the leader asked. She doubted Judy had anything they didn't.</p><p>"Um, are you blind?" the other girl asked. She seemed to be the smarter of the two. "Have you happened to walk behind her?"</p><p>"What?" the leader asked. All three of them looked at Judy when she wasn't looking. The leader suddenly looked worried, but quickly shrugged it off and tried to hide it. "So she has an ass. So what? Not all guys like asses. Besides, butts are gross." The other two girls still looked worried. "WE'RE FINE!" the leader insisted. </p><p>Judy walked into the gym and was surprised to see a sloth was their gym teacher.</p><p>"Okay.... class.... today..... we're.... gonna... play.... dodge....ball," the teacher said. He slowly walked off and let the kids fend for themselves.</p><p>"Okay, I'm picking teams," the leader of the group of fox girls said. Judy found out her name was Amanda. Of course she picked her two best friends, Emma and Heather, then she said, "Judy! Come join our team". Judy wasn't sure she heard her correctly. Amanda wanted her to join their team? But she just heard her talking shit about her in the locker room. Oh, well, Judy thought. She didn't think anything of it, and walked up to Amanda's group. It ended up being boys vs. girls. </p><p>The game started out normally. Some got hit early, and had to sit out. The smaller animals were actually winning, with the bigger animals being easier targets.</p><p>Judy was really good at this game, and was enjoying gym class for once. It also helped that she could hop out of the way. </p><p>It turns out Nick was in her class, and he was trying his best to hit everyone except Judy. He admired how good she was at this game. And he thought she looked really hot in her gym uniform. He just wished he was on her team so he could be behind her....</p><p>Judy was too caught up in the game to notice Amanda, Emma, and Heather behind her, aiming their balls, getting ready to strike. "Fat bitch!" Judy heard Amanda say as she felt at least three balls hit her hard in the back. </p><p>"Hey! What the fuck?" Judy yelled at Amanda. </p><p>"You're out bunny bitch! No one likes a sore loser," Amanda said, her two friends on each side of her. </p><p>"But I'm on your team!" Judy argued.</p><p>"Get out, slut!" Amanda yelled, hitting Judy in the face with a ball. The class gasped.</p><p>"What's your problem?" Judy asked, grabbing a ball.</p><p>"You're my problem, skank. What bunny in her right mind thinks she can go out with a fox?"</p><p>"That's what this is about?" Judy asked. </p><p>Amanda didn't want to hear it. She just kept going. "You better watch your overrated back, bunny, because foxes used to eat rabbits, and if you're not careful, I would enjoy ripping the flesh off of you. That killer instinct is still in our dna you know." She pronounced DNA like "de-nah".</p><p>"Um, I think it's pronounced DNA," Heather corrected her.</p><p>"SHUT UP, HEATHER!" Amanda yelled. </p><p>"Yeah, Heather," Emma chimed in. "Don't tell her what she knows!"</p><p>"Hey, Amanda," Nick finally said, "Lay off her, would ya?" </p><p>"Why are you taking her side?" Amanda asked defensively. </p><p>"Because unlike you, I'm a decent fox. You really give us a bad name." </p><p>"Fine," Amanda said. "Fuck her for all I care. She's not going to be good at anything though. She can't be sexy. All she knows how to be is a stupid, cute, little rabbit."</p><p>"Okay, that's it," Judy said, and jumped on top of Amanda. The impact was so hard, it knocked both of them to the ground, with Judy on top. She punched Amanda in the face as hard as she could. Amanda grabbed Judy and pushed her against the floor. "I'm going to tear your throat out, you little bitch!"</p><p>Nick could tell this was escalating, so he ran up to them to help. He walked up to Amanda and pushed her off of Judy. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked. </p><p>"Nick!" Amanda said. "Why do you care about her? She's just a rabbit!" </p><p>"She is not just a rabbit and you will leave her the fuck alone or I will claw your eyes out myself." </p><p>Amanda calmed down a bit. "You watch it, Rabbit. Or I will tear your heart out. And I will enjoy it." Amanda walked away with her friends behind her and the bell rang to signal the end of class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Carrot Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy walked into the locker room when everyone was gone. She got a pass from the gym teacher to stay until everyone left and go to the principal's office. Amanda got sent there too. </p><p>She waited until she was sure she was alone, then she changed from her gym clothes to her normal clothes. Or, she thought she was alone. She failed to notice Nick snuck in when she opened the door, and he was now hiding under a bench. He took his phone out and pressed record. </p><p>He waited until she took her pants off, then zoomed in on her butt. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He'd never seen an ass more perfect than hers. He couldn't believe he was seeing it up close. It took everything he had not to scream or freak out or do anything to alert her that he was there. He was pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. </p><p>Eventually, she put her pants on and Nick had to put his phone away. Fully clothed, she grabbed her bag and left the locker room. Nick left right behind her, and ran straight to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy was walking in the hallway to her next class when she saw Amanda and her two henchmen skulking around near the door to the classroom. Predictably, the three of them had thrown her under the bus when they got to the principal's office, blaming everything on her. For the first day of school, things were already off to a miserable start.</p><p>She'd sat in the principal's office across from Principal Big, ironically named based on how absolutely tiny the little shrew was, getting lectured for what felt like hours about "fitting in" and "not making problems with her classmates". Typical. Bullies always seem to get away with it, and their victims are always left holding the bag and catching the blame.</p><p>On her way out of his office, Judy had turned a corner and found herself staring down the long hallway, Amanda and her howling she-bitches at her side, waiting to cause more trouble for her. Judy briefly considered taking them up on that, but thought better of it and opted to duck away into a side door just as Amanda scanned the hall, only narrowly missing her loathing gaze.</p><p>"Where is that fluffy little bitch?!" Howled Amanda. "She should have been here by now."</p><p>Judy breathed hard, her back against the door of the room she'd ducked into. After a few seconds passed, she cracked the door open and peered out, only to quickly duck back inside as Amanda and the others briskly walked by in a huff.</p><p>"I swear to god, if I find that cotton tailed, carrot breathed bitch I'll strangle her with her own fucking ears!"</p><p>Judy held her ears on instinct, listening as they passed by and making sure that they were long gone before she even let herself breathe. When she was sure, she let out a hard exhale and took a step back. That's when she noticed what room she'd been hiding in. The tile floor should have been a dead giveaway. The urinals against the wall sealed the deal. Judy looked on in horror. She was in the men's bathroom.</p><p>"Cheese and crackers..." She whispered.</p><p>Suddenly Judy heard the sound of brisk footsteps headed towards the bathroom door. Someone was about to come in! Thinking quickly, Judy scrambled across the tile floor and ran headlong into one of the stalls, shoving the door open then slamming it shut and latching it behind her.</p><p>"....Hi...?"</p><p>Judy turned around and nearly lost her lunch when she realized that the stall was already occupied by none other than Nick freaking Wilde. Fortunately, Nick hadn't actually been using the restroom, in fact he was standing upright and fully clothed. Oddly, though, his belt was unbuckled and his cellphone was in his left hand. Judy immediately recognized her own butt on the screen of his phone just before he'd hurriedly turned it off. The fox seemed to be blushing.</p><p>"Ah jeez, did I go into the girls room again," said Nick.</p><p>Judy lunged at him, covering his mouth with her hands. Outside the stall door Judy could hear footsteps. Then, from nowhere, came the sound of a struggle. A hard smack, shattered glass, and a sickening thud like some thing heavy had fallen to the floor. Then, a second later, the bathroom door opened and shut again.</p><p>Nick pulled Judy's hands off his face.</p><p>"Alright, alright, easy on the muzzle. You wanna tell me what's going on, Carrots?"</p><p>"Did you just hear that?" said Judy. "It sounded like..."</p><p>"Like Mr. Bogo had one two many burritos for lunch and, honestly, I'd rather not think about it," joked Nick. "I'm interested less in what's going on out there, and more about why you're in my stall."</p><p>"Well, what were you doing in here? Oh, and is that a picture of my ass on your phone?!"</p><p>Nick awkwardly tucked his phone into his pocket.</p><p>"Um.....no. You know, on second thought, maybe we should see what just happened out there," muttered Nick, changing the subject and motioning past Judy. The fox quickly unlatched the door and walked into the main area of the bathroom, Judy hot on his tail.</p><p>"Just wait a second, Wilde! First your psycho girlfriend messes with me, now I find you doing.... Whatever it was exactly you were doing in there, and I-"</p><p>Judy stopped her rant in its tracks as soon as she saw what Nick had his own stunned eyes on. On the floor of the bathroom lay a small koala groaning in pain. Three long scratch marks on his face were red with blood and shattered glass from the nearby mirror was spread out everywhere.</p><p>"Holy shit," said Nick. "And here I was thinking today was gonna be boring."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Called a Hustle, Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nurse bandaged the koala's face while the janitor swept up the shards of glass. Outside the bathroom a group of students had gathered to catch their glimpse of the carnage. Judy and Nick stood among them, watching as the nurse led the poor little koala towards her office. The little fella groaned and wheezed and sniffled, trying to put on a brave face for the crowd.</p><p>"All right, shows over!", shouted Mr. Bogo, "Everybody back to class!"</p><p>Judy and Nick turned to leave when both stopped suddenly, feeling pressure on the back of their necks. Judy looked down at the floor which was now several feet below her. She turned to face Mr. Bogo, who held both her and Nick in the air by their collars.</p><p>"Not you two," he grumbled. "Out with it. Now!"</p><p>"Out with what?" asked Judy.</p><p>"I know what he wants. Sorry, Mr, but we're fresh out of breath mints", said Nick with a wry grin. </p><p>"You little turkeys were the only two witnesses," began Bogo. "And if you had anything to do with this, Wilde, I'll see to your tour of duty in detention. Personally!"</p><p>"I can explain!" shouted Judy.</p><p>"Save it, Hopps, I'd rather keep my lunch," replied Bogo, glaring at Nick as he spoke. "I don't care why you two were in the men's bathroom together. What I care about is what happened to Charlie. Wilde is too much of a weasel to have done it, and I doubt a stuffed animal like you could have scratched up that kid's face. So, if it wasn't you, then who attacked him?!"</p><p>"We don't know. We didn't see anybody!"</p><p>Mr. Bogo glared at Nick and Judy, studying them for hints of dishonesty. </p><p>"Fine. But, if I find out otherwise-" began Bogo, finishing the thought by dragging his finger across his neck in a threatening motion.</p><p>"You'll kill us?!" shouted Judy, frightened.</p><p>"What?" asked Bogo. "No, obviously not. This is a high school, Hopps. You'll just get detention."</p><p>Judy let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"But it will go on your permanent record!" said Bogo. The large bull-like creature turned on a dime and followed after the nurse.</p><p>"Cheese and crackers," whispered Judy. Nick stood behind her, lost in thought.</p><p>"Eh, don't mind him. Bogo has been gunning for me since freshmen year, but he's never been able to make anything stick. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost," said Nick. Then he thought for a moment, letting his eyes fall on Judy's butt. "Actually, no I don't."</p><p>"What the hell do we do now?" asked Judy. Nick didn't answer. He just kept staring at her butt. Judy turned to face him, breaking his trance. Nick shook his head as though he'd waken from a day dream.</p><p>"Huh? What?"</p><p>Judy lunged at the fox and grabbed him by his collar.</p><p>"Permanent record! Do you have any idea what that means?!" demanded Judy.</p><p>"Lemme guess... It's the one that lasts forever right? Big deal," said Nick with a laugh. "This is high school, Hopps. It's not like any of this actually matters."</p><p>"Of course it matters! Permanent, Nick! Permanent! Do you know what happens if I have a "record", huh? Anywhere? My dreams go out the window, get run over by a truck, and get washed down the storm drains! No Police Academy, and a lifetime of soul crushing carrot farming to look forward to!"</p><p>"I think you're being over dramatic, rabbit."</p><p>"Am I? Am I?!" screamed Judy.</p><p>"You? No, no, no. You, my fine furry little friend are acting prefectly rational," said Nick, turning and walking away. "Me on the other hand, well, I really must be going."</p><p>"Not so fast, pervert. Forgetting some thing?"</p><p>Nick turned back to the cute little rabbit, feeling his pants getting a bit tighter just by the sight of her. But, strange as it was, Judy's perfect curves and immaculate butt was somehow the least interesting thing before him. There, in her hand, the devious little rabbit held his cellphone. Judy pressed the "on" button, revealing the picture Nick had taken of her butt.</p><p>"Nice trick, Carrots. Give me back my phone."</p><p>"Oh you mean this phone? This one here? The phone that proves Nick Wilde is a peeping tom?"</p><p>"That's hardly news around here" said Nick, shrugging.</p><p>"Well, photographic proof that you were snooping around the girls locker room, that sounds like something Mr. Bogo would like to have. You did say he was gunning for you..."</p><p>Nick frowned. "Alright fine. What do you want from me?"</p><p>Judy tucked the phone into her pocket. Her tight pants got even tighter to accommodate its size, pulling the edges of the fabic ever so tighter around her curves. Nick felt like drooling, but did his best to keep his cool. For Nick Wilde, that came easy.</p><p>"We need to prove we had nothing to do with what happened to Charlie," began Judy. "I'm new here, and I don't know anyone. I need an inside man."</p><p>"And I take it that's me?" </p><p>"Sly fox," said Judy, walking past him.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Asked Nick.</p><p>"To follow our first lead," said Judy. "We've got a mystery on our hands. Follow me."</p><p>Nick watched her butt sway with each step as she walked. He felt himself shudder. Well, he thought to himself, I guess I might as well watch this trainwreck. She puts on a good show. </p><p>"Are you coming or not?" asked Judy. "Or maybe you want me to give this phone to Mr. Bogo."</p><p>Nick grumbled, following after her.</p><p>"Dumb bunny."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hunted Becomes the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy and Nick walked outside during study hall. They were hot on the trail of their first lead. Seeing as that first lead was Amanda and her two cronies, Judy was less then eager, but the mystery at hand wasn't gonna solve itself. </p><p>When Amanda spotted Judy, she said "Oh, look, it's the wannabe cop! You ready for round two?" </p><p>"Oh, look, it's the future high school dropout. And I hit you first," Judy shot back.</p><p>Amanda shut up and crossed her arms. "What do you want, plush?"</p><p>"I'm sure you've heard about what happened to Charlie," Judy said.</p><p>"Yeah, and? The whole school has heard about it by now."</p><p>"Where were you when it happened?" Judy asked, getting to the point.</p><p>"Ooh, look at miss amateur detective," Amanda mocked. "Nice try, rabbit. It wasn't us."</p><p>Nick decided then to stand up for Judy. "Look, Amanda, we're not saying it was you, we just want to know if you saw anything."</p><p>"I'm seeing something suspicious right now. Why are you helping her, Wilde? Do you have a wittle cwush on da bunny wabbit?" Amanda's friends laughed. "Practically everyone knows about it. The way you rushed in to defend her was adorable. There's a rumor that you snuck into the girl's locker room and took a very inappropriate picture of her in there. And don't think no one notices when you blatantly stare at her ass. It's very obvious. You're not as sly as you think you are." </p><p>Fuck. Nick's reputation was at stake! No one was supposed to know about the secret looks he gave Judy! And he definitely wasn't supposed to get caught! Nick would just do what he did best. Pretend like he didn't care.</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna fuck a rabbit. So what?" Nick said, not even trying to hide the truth, even a little bit.</p><p>Judy looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Why do you care if I wanna fuck a rabbit?" Nick continued. "It's not like we're together anymore. Unless you still have feelings for me, which you obviously do. You should try to be a little less pathetic. Besides, this rabbit has a better ass than you could ever dream of. And a better personality. Speaking of which, why don't you go look for one?"</p><p>Amanda was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. She just walked away, and her two friends followed. </p><p>"But we didn't even get any information from her," Judy said to Nick once Amanda left.</p><p>"Forget about her. She may be a bitch, but she's not heartless enough to do something like that. She's just projecting her insecurities onto you. And I don't blame her. Who wouldn't feel insecure around you? You tend to bring out the worst in people, rabbit," Nick said, walking away. Judy followed.</p><p>"Wait, what are you talking about?" Judy asked. "I don't bring out the worst in people! And you act like I don't have insecurities too."</p><p>"And what do you have to be insecure about?" Nick asked.</p><p>"You're kidding, right?" Judy asked.</p><p>Nick looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.</p><p>Judy sighed. "My height for one, my boobs are too small, and the way you oogle my ass all the time makes me uncomfortable-"</p><p>"Hang on, let me stop you right there," Nick interrupted, "There's nothing wrong with your height, your boobs are perfect, and if you didn't want me to oogle your ass all the time, maybe it shouldn't be so jaw-droppingly amazing."</p><p>"You.... really think that?" Judy asked. </p><p>"More than anything," Nick answered.</p><p>"Even compared to a fox?" Judy asked.</p><p>"Those bimbos got nothing on you. You're Judy Hopps! Look at you! You're a dreamer, you have personality, your attitude is infectious, your body is to die for, and your height is completely fine. You're perfect, Judy. And I love you. Exactly the way you are."</p><p>Judy teared up and pulled Nick into a tight hug. "You really love me? Even if I'm not a fox?"</p><p>"I'm done with fox girls. Most of the ones here are annoying and bitchy anyway. Besides, none of them can hold a candle to this butt," Nick said, grabbing Judy's butt. </p><p>"Okay, but you are freakishly obsessed with my butt though."</p><p>Nick sighed. "I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shut up, Heather!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick and Judy were in the library laughing and hiding behind books when Judy noticed a familiar looking fox girl. "Hey, is that Heather?" Judy wondered. </p><p>Nick turned towards where Judy was looking. "Yeah," he answered.</p><p>"It looks like she's coming toward us," Judy was confused. Heather was alone? Judy wasn't sure if she ever saw Amanda's two goons around by themselves. She thought they couldn't be seen without each other. </p><p>"Hey, Judy," Heather started, "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for Amanda's behavior towards you. She's just really insecure and you made it a whole lot worse when you came in and stole Nick away from her. Not that that's any excuse. Amanda's a bitch. And I'm not friends with her anymore. I'd much rather be friends with you. You're much cooler. And nicer." </p><p>Judy smiled. "Of course I'll be friends with you, Heather! You haven't done anything awful to me. It's all Amanda. And I'm glad you had the guts to tell her you didn't want to be her friend anymore."</p><p>"Me too," Heather said. "Well, I need to go back to class. See you both soon." Heather started walking away, then stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, I almost forgot something! You know that koala who got hurt, Charlie? Well, I may know who did it," Heather said.</p><p>Judy and Nick exchanged glances, then looked back at Heather. "Who?" Judy asked. </p><p>"Someone who doesn't want you two to be together. Someone Amanda recently became friends with," Heather whispered. "I heard Amanda say they've been hanging out at the Zootopia mall together. They should be there this weekend."</p><p>Judy and Nick looked at each other, then at Heather, confused.</p><p>Heather returned to her normal cheerful self and said, "Well, that's all I know. Bye!" And she turned and walked off.</p><p>"Well, that was...." Nick said.</p><p>"Yeah...." Judy said.</p><p>All of a sudden, the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.</p><p>"Well, what do you say, Carrots, you wanna come over to my place?" Nick asked. </p><p>"W-what?" Judy asked, not sure if she heard him right. </p><p>"I asked if you wanted to come over tonight," Nick said. </p><p>Judy felt herself shaking. She didn't know what to do. What should she say? It's Nick. The pervert of the school. She suspected his invitation was anything but innocent. </p><p>Nick could sense her worry and said, "Don't worry, Carrot Cake, I'm not gonna try anything. I promise." </p><p>Judy looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt. </p><p>"What? You don't think I'm capable of being well-behaved?" Nick said, feigning hurt.</p><p>"No, actually, I don't," Judy said crossing her arms.</p><p>"Wha- I.... Carrots, that is very hurtful."</p><p>Judy stared at him.</p><p>"Look, we're trapped in this whodunit anyway, we might as well try to plan what we're gonna do next, right? What better way to do it than hanging out at my house?" Nick tried convincing her. </p><p>Judy sighed. "Okay, fine. But you better not try anything."</p><p>"I promise," Nick said. Little did Judy know that Nick was crossing his fingers behind his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fox Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick drove Judy to his house. Judy couldn't believe she was in a fox's neighborhood. If her parents found out about this...</p><p>Judy heard the stories about fox neighborhoods, but she never imagined this. Every house was like a shack, and everything looked old and beat up. There were lots of trees and broken windows. </p><p>"This is where you live?" Judy asked. </p><p>"Yeah, it may not be the best place to live, but hey, at least I have a roof over my head," Nick said, getting out of his car. He lead Judy to his house, opened the door, and said "Hey, mom, I'm home," when they were inside. </p><p>"Hi, Nick. Who's your friend?" his mom asked when she spotted Judy. </p><p>"Oh, we're working on a school project together," Nick lied. He took Judy's hand and went straight for his bedroom. </p><p>"Oh, Nicholas! Now don't you forget to take out the garbage!" said Nick's mom.</p><p>"Uhhg. Okay, mom. Hold on a second, Carrots. Duty calls," said Nick.</p><p>Nick took the trash bag from his mom and quickly hurled it out the window as soon as her back was turned. He then turned back to Judy, who stood back in surprise.</p><p>"Why work hard when you can work smart, right?" said Nick, shrugging.</p><p>Nick's mother turned back around as he started to walk Judy to his bedroom.</p><p>"Nicky! Aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p>Nick and Judy turned back around to face Nick's mom. In her arms, a raggedy stuffed bunny rabbit.</p><p>"I washed Rabbito!"</p><p>Nick quickly grabbed the stuffy and hurled it out of the kitchen window.</p><p>"Nicky! That's your favorite stuffy! Why the hell would you throw it out the window?!"</p><p>Nick took Judy by the hand and started for the door.</p><p>"See you later, mom! School stuff, very important!"</p><p>"Nicky!" His mom shouted following after. By the time she reached the door Nick and Judy were out of sight. Nick's mom crossed her arms, then noticed that the trash bag had exploded in the front yard and garbage was strewn about everywhere.</p><p>"Nicky! Goddammit, when your father gets home-!"</p><p>Elsewhere, in a nearby alley, Nick and Judy were heading in the opposite direction. Finally, Judy broke the silence. </p><p>".... Rabbito, huh?"</p><p>Nick turned on a dime and placed a finger over her lips.</p><p>"Not another word," he whispered. </p><p>Judy smacked his hand away.</p><p>"Struck a nerve, did I, 'Nicky?'"</p><p>Nick suddenly picked Judy up like a rag doll and leapt into the shadows behind a pile of discarded boxes.</p><p>"Quiet!" Nick hissed.</p><p>A few feet away, a large bull marched past, huffing and grumbling. Nick held Judy close. A bit too close. Judy felt self conscious, suddenly aware of her body pressed against the strange fox's. She looked up at him, his ears twitching as he made sure the bull had passed them by and that the coast was clear.</p><p>"Ex-boyfriend?" joked Judy.</p><p>"Close. That's Amanda's ex boyfriend, Marcus. My guess is they'll be back together now that I'm with you."</p><p>Judy felt her heart flutter, but only for a moment. Mostly Nick's overconfidence was infuriating.</p><p>"With me? I'm not with any body, Nick, least of all you."</p><p>"For now," he shrugged. Judy scowled but followed after him anyway as he made his way out of the alley.</p><p>"Stay frosty, Carrots. The bull isn't friendly. If we run into him for real, there could be trouble."</p><p>"Trouble seems to be everywhere you go, Nick."</p><p>"The same could be said about you, Carrot Cake. So, where do you live, anyway?"</p><p>"Me? Why?"</p><p>"Cause that's where we're headed. The bull is clearly scoping out my place, and my mom isn't gonna give us space to figure things out. So, tell me, where's your rabbit....nest?"</p><p>"You mean bunny burrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Burrow. Lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>